Astro Boy vs Robotboy
Astro Boy vs Robotboy is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Astro Boy vs Robotboy. Which one of these child robot with a boy letter at the end of their names who defeat evil robots and protects their cities will win a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Robots, there are so many robots in many series like video games, animes and etc. Boomstick: Some robots are heroes who protect cities from evil robots and evil scientists like Astro Boy, Dr. Temma's creation. Wiz: And Robotboy, Professor Moshimo's creation. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Astro Boy (Cue Astro Boy Theme Astro Boy 2003) Wiz: In the year of 2003 robots were advancing extremely quickly, bringing a lot of new problems for the world. but a certain robots engineer was dealing with a tad bit more personal problem. Boomstick: Tenma didn't pay attention to his actual family, and more on his work. Until his little son Tobio took their car out for a spin and got killed. He did pay attention then. Wiz: Filled with sadness and regret, Tenma got another chance by making his son again- not the old fashioned way, instead he got his friends and built a robot version of Toby. They succeeded, and called him...Atom. Boomstick: But us Americans decided to rename him Astro Boy for some reason, and bingo, that's what happened. Wiz: Stuff was going pretty well, Astro could attend school, do chores, and all that. But Tenma came to the realization that Astro would never be able to replace Tobio. His resentment grew every time he looked at the robotic child. Boomstick: So then he just sold him to the circus...damn, that's pretty heartless, even for my standards. He spent his time there until he was adopted by Doctor Ochanomizu. Wiz: Ochanomizu's kindness inspired Astro to do what's right and protect the world. Boomstick: He's damn good at it too- mainly because he has a fuck-ton of weapons built in. Like transforming arm cannons, a finger laser, etc. Wiz: He was also built in with a ton of actual abilities too, including jet powered flight, flashlight eyes, able to translate more than sixty languages, instant discernment between good and evil, a super-genius level electronic brain, ears 1000 times more sensitive than humans...and that's not even all of it. Boomstick: He also has his well known ass guns. Wiz: They do seem very weird, but these unorthodox weapons are extremely useful in battle. Boomstick: He also can fly through iron like air, and break solid concrete like it's paper. Wiz: Astro's plastic skin is able to survive planet busting hits, the bottom of the ocean and even a dip in the sun. Boomstick: He's taken on a fuck-ton of weapons, like water-stealing aliens and a robotic Satan that shoots lasers out of his nipples! Wiz: He beat Pluto, the most dangerous robot assassin in the world, traveled 38x FTL, lifted an ENTIRE city, defeated Death Mask who heated the earth to temperatures comparable to Mars/Venus, and is on par with Atlas who physically threw a sword with enough kinetic energy to block a planet busting cannon! Boomstick: How the hell does he get enough fuel to do these things? *Remembers* Boomstick: Nope. Not bringing that up again! But either way, having this robot death child on your side would be pretty swell! But, he's far from perfect. Wiz: Astro has a fear of being melted by extreme heat. And sometimes a strong blow can cause his joints to fall apart. And of course, Astro over-exerts himself to the point of draining his power supply, and that would be extremely dangerous for him. Boomstick: But, using that energy to plow a robo-chick enough to city bust is pretty cool. Tenma: Wait! Are you sure you're ready for this Astro? Astro Boy: I was made ready! Astro Boy flies up towards the screen and punches it. Robotboy (Cue Robotboy Theme Instrumental Extended) Wiz: In 1979, Professor Moshimo graduated from an academy as an engineer and scientist. Boomstick: Several years later in like 1982 the Professor decided "Hey I want to build a robot because I can!" He was literally like that! Unfortunately due to the fact that the Professor being young and lacking experience, he somehow made the robot aggressive and inhumane. The Moral is to stay in school kids before you created a living death machine! Wiz: Then a mad scientist named Dr Kamikazi kidnapped him and programed him to be Evil. Boomstick: Hey, at least Dr Kamikazi was a better programer than Professor Moshimo because he ACTUALLY programed the Robot's alliance. No Wonder the Robot decided to destroy the city and rule the world. Wiz: Then The Robot got deactivated. Boomstick: Whoa! Robotboy was an evil destructive robot who ended up dying? I always thought he was a hero. Wiz: Don't get us wrong that Robot was not Robotboy. That was Protoboy. Boomstick: Like the younger version of Protoman! Wiz: Professor Moshimo needed a new robot to save the world from Dr Kamikazi. Boomstick: In 2005 Professor Moshimo who was now an old man made a robot who took the shape of a boy. That Robotic boy was appropriately named Robotboy. Wiz: This time the robot was kind and nice. And was successfully fully programed with Artificial Intelligence. Boomstick: And Artificial Chibi. But that makes sense since his builder was a Japanese Professor. Wiz: In order to teach Robotboy about Humanity before he becomes inhumane and aggressive Professor Moshimo gave him to a boy named Tommy. Boomstick: Because a kid is the best teacher for humanity even though he hasn't made it through the life cycles. Wiz: But life wasn't always playing around for Robotboy. Robotboy had to fight Dr Kamikazi. Boomstick: I just realized something. Robotboy is Cartoon Network Megaman! Wiz: Robotboy's signature ability is his ability to fly. He has rockets in his shoes. Boomstick: Robotboy can fly at super speed due to his flight. He can use light vision and freeze breath. Like Robotic Superman! And he could do a combination of both called Freeze vision! Which is your handy laser and freeze vision combined. Talk about Cold eyes. Wiz: He has super strength due to constantly fighting robots and can lift humans with ease - not to mention being cybernetic. He has Superhuman durable and can tank blows from destructive robots and things that can easily kill humans such as decapitation. He also uses Machine Guns even though he is a robotic boy. He can also shrink himself. Boomstick: Like shrinking is useful. But when little cute Robotboy decides to be destructive. He gets Super Activated. This gives him increased psychically, much bigger, a shitton of lasers, accuracy, deadliness, destructive capability, and an arm cannon like Megaman! Also, he has a killer record player. Wiz: Robotboy has fought a ton of robots and defeated them, he even defeated his more aggressive brother Protoboy in a fight as well as Dr Kamikazi. However Robotboy isn't perfect, he relies on Tommy which is outside help. And he has had a history of being deactivated due limited batteries. He is vulnerable to a couple liquids and can short circuit and can't eat. Boomstick: Sucks for the little guy.But hey for a cute chibi robot you gotta give him credit. Don't be rascist be like Robotboy! He was made by a Japanese Scientists as well as being designed in a Japanese style, given to an American kid, and he comes from a French Cartoon. Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Cue Robotboy Theme Instrumental) In the Bay Area we see Tommy and Robotboy walking to the school. Tommy: Robotboy, the day was nice yet? Robotboy: Yes, Tommy and... wait there are someone flying in the sky! Tommy looks up and sees a robot flying. Tommy: What kind of robot is that? Robotboy: Maybe is one of Dr. Kamikazi's inventions and i will fight him! Robotboy flys with his jet boots and he interrupted Astro Boy. Robotboy: Hey you, i will not let you destroy my city! Astro Boy: I'm not a evil robot and i'm flying to go back to my house! Robotboy: Don't try to trick me your robot made by Dr. Kamikazi! Astro Boy: My creator is Dr. Tenma and not Dr. Kamikazi but if you want to fight me so, bring it on little robot! Robotboy: Ok! Tommy: I think my Robotboy can beat him! Both robot kids got into fightning styles while Tommy is watching the fight. FIGHT! (Cue 7th Dragon III Code VFD OST) Astro fires his finger lasers but Robotboy dodges and he punches and kicks Astro to the ground, Robotboy shoots a freeze ray freezing Astro, Robotboy grabs Astro and then, he flys to the sky and then, punches Astro freeing him from the ice, Astro gets up and he flys at Robotboy punching and kicking him, Astro fires his finger lasers again hitting Robotboy. Robotboy and Astro colides their attacks until Astro shoots his blasts of energy from his arm cannons knocking Robotboy to the ground, Robotboy flys back to the sky and he breathes wind pushing Astro to a building, Robotboy flys at Astro but Astro punches and kicks him to the ground and fires another energy blast from his arm cannons, Robotboy got knocked back to the ground. Tommy: Keep up Robotboy, i know you can do it! Robotboy: Ok Tommy! Robotboy shoots another freeze ray but Astro dodges punching him multiple times and hitting him with another finger laser. Astro Boy: Well, looks like you're weak to beat me! Robotboy: No, i will never give up and i will show you my super form! Robotboy flies to the sky and then his body is changing to his super activation form. Astro Boy: Wow, that is your super form? Astro and Robotboy colides their attacks again until Robotboy kicks Astro to another building and then, Robotboy shoots a lot of bullets from his arm cannons and then he shoots a missile making a little explosion. Tommy: Yeah, go Robotboy! Astro Boy: Wow, you're strong in your super form! Astro shoots bullets from his rear machine guns but Robotboy blocks with his hands, Robotboy shoots another freeze ray freezing Astro again and then, Robotboy shoots flames killing and melting Astro Boy. Tommy: Yes, you did it my best robot! K.O.! Robotboy goez back to his normal activation and then, Tommy and Robotboy continues walking to the school. Results (Cue Robotboy Theme Instrumental) Boomstick: Well, Astro needs to keep it up to beat Robotboy! Wiz: While Astro can beat Robotboy in his normal activation form, Astro has no match to beat Robotboy in his super activation form! Boomstick: Yes, Robotboy has more variety of weapons than Astro and his weapons are more powerful in his super activation form like freeze ray, flames and lasers, looks like Astro needs to power up! Wiz: The winner is Robotboy! Who would you be rooting for? Astro Boy Robotboy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Danibom Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016